To Love, And Be Loved In Return
by ohhmyyjonass'sbff
Summary: Becky, and her best friend Niki embark on an epic quest to go on a date with Connect Three. But, will they find love while beating all of the things standing in their way?
1. Intro To Love

Hey guys. This is Becky. It's my first story so go easy on me. Let me know what you think and if I need to change anything. I DO NOT own Connect Three. I own Becky, Niki(well, not really), and Sara. ENJOY! :]

Becks

Chapter 1: Intro To Love

People say that love is overrated. Some say it sucks. Sometimes it does. But personally, I've learned that love is the greatest thing on Earth. It's like oxygen. It's a necessity. Take, for example, the movie Moulin Rouge. You learn two things; One: That the only thing you need to learn, is to love, and be loved in return. And Two: That Ewan McGregor is hot with long hair. And, that love is sacred. You have to be able to take that chance that the one you love, returns those feelings. I am willing to take that chance. If I found someone to love.

My best friend Niki is the BIGGEST Connect Three fan you could possibly imagine; the posters, the cd's, the wallpapers on her computer. She had even named her cat Jason Grey. Wow. She is unbelievably in LOVE with them. I hate their music. I think they suck. Their sound is generic, and they are probably big jerks. But Nikki loves them, so I put up with it. Nikki enters lots of contests. And one contest in particular, she entered with high hopes. And what we didn't expect, was the phone call a month later.

"Hello. I am looking for Niki Mason?" said the voice.

"Speaking."

"This is Sara Martin. I am Connect Three's assistant. I would like to congratulate you on winning a trip for two to New York City for a date with Connect Three. "

"ARE YOU FLIPPING SERIOUS???"

"Absolutely. Congratulations." said Sara.

Niki turned to me and screamed. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screams for about ten minutes at a time.

"We will be further informing you of the details. Thank you. Have a good day."

"You totally made my day perfect! Thank you!"

"No, thank you." And she hung up. Nikki turned to me with a face that not even words can describe.

"What? Who was that?" I said.

"Oh, it was only CONNECT THREE'S ASSISTANT!!"

"What'd she want?"

"I WON THE CONTEST!!"

"Which contest?"

"The one where I get to go on a date with CONNECT THREE!!!" And she screamed again.

"Wow. Sounds fun."

"Your sarcasm is dually noted. BUT YOU'RE COMING TOO!"

"Says who?"

"SAYS ME!! I am NOT going without you!!"

"Why? I don't even like them! I mean, they're probably really self-centered! Jerks even! Why would you surround yourself with that?"

"Uhh… THEY'RE HOT!!!"

"Oh, right. The OBVIOUS reason."

"Please? We get to go to New Yoooooooork!"

After some consideration, "Oh… Alright. But I WON'T enjoy it.

"As long as you're there, I don't care if you enjoy it!"

"Thank you. Thank you very much." And with that, I had sol my soul to Connect Three.


	2. Celebriwhat?

WHOO! Second chapter! Yeah! Haha. Well review and tell me what you think. I DO NOT own Connect Three. Or Mikayla. Technically ohhmyyjonass owns Mikayla. But I DO own Becky. And Niki(sort of). Anyway tell me what you think.

Becks

Chapter 2: Celebri-what?

The next day, I woke up to my cell phone buzzing. The vibrations scared me out of a deep slumber.

"MOMMY NO ICE CREAM!" I picked up my phone and read the message.

Text message from Nikki:

BECKY! Ohmigosh! We're in Popstar! Page 24!

I opened my copy of Popstar magazine and looked at pg. 24. Sure enough, our names were printed in bold. Below our names was an article about the "My Date With Connect Three" contest and how we had won it. They talked about us as if we were celebrities.

"Nikki Mason and Becky Neufeld are our lucky winners of the "My Date With Connect Three' contest. They are spending three days with Connect Three in New York City! Shopping, Broadway, three cute guys! What could be better? I'll tell ya. Nothing! This is the experience of a lifetime! And Nikki and Becky are the ones who will remember this until they die! Congrats, lucky winners!"

After I read that article, I grabbed a pillow from my bed and screamed into it. I thought, "This is really gonna suck. Big time. I can't believe Nikki convinced me to do this. She could bring her other friend Mikayla, but no. She just has to drag me there. Well, it _is _New York. I've always wanted to see a show on Broadway. It would be amazing. But with those stupid boys, it would totally wreck it. We would probably have to do everything their _people_ wanted us to do. Oh well. Whatever."

I picked up my phone and texted Nikki.

Text message to Nikki:

Dude. This is gonna suck.

Text message from Nikki:

Why? I am soo psyched!

Text message to Nikki:

I'm not. I don't like those stupid boys. They look and act really superficial. Really, what's the point?

Text message from Nikki:

Oh come on. You love them. Just admit it.

Text message to Nikki:

Sorry. Not gonna happen. I'll come just for the free trip to New York. That's it.

Text message from Nikki:

That's all I ask of you. You'll have fun. I know it.

Text message to Nikki:

Don't count on it.

And I closed my phone and went back to bed. I slept until four.


	3. My Date With Connect Three

Hey ya'll! This is my third chapter. Hope you like it. I DO NOT own Connect Three. I own Becky and Niki (not really. ohhmyyjonass owns Niki but she is my best friend so it doesn't matter)

Becks

Chapter 3: My Date With Connect Three

Today's the day. The limo picks Nikki up at 8:00 and then comes and gets me at 8:!5, then off to Toronto International Airport. Greeeeeeeat. This is gonna be good.

The plane ride was long and boring. Thank God for iPods. We are now in the taxi heading for the hotel that both us and the guys are staying at. We are on the same floor as them. Yippie. I have to admit, I am kind of nervous. I mean, they may be ugly, talentless popstars, but they are a little cute. I mean, for a stupid boy band. Oh. We're here. We are going up to our rooms. We have to come back at 5:30 for supper at some resturant called La Boutique de l'Amour. So, basically, we're eating at the Love Shop. Wow. What an experience. The hotel room is nice. We get seperate beds. Thank God. I am one of those who like to roll around while I sleep. And I kick. Niki knows that too. Yes, I am a roller. Anyway. Niki grabbed the tv remote and of course, switched it to Disney Channel. You can't expect anything different from Niki Mason. Man. What can we possibly do for five hours? I laid back on the bed and now I am falling asleep.

Niki woke me up at five and started screaming at me to get ready. How am I supposed to dress for this? "I don't know what to wear. I didn't bring anything that normal people would consider nice."

"What about your black skinnies, your purple t-shirt and your argyle converse flats?"

"Naw. What about my electric blue skinnies, my black and blue argyle long sleeved shirt and my black and white checkered converse flats?"

"That might even be better than my suggestion!"

"Oh yeah! Haha."

"I am gonna wear my brown long sleeved top with my black skinnies and my black converse flats."

"Sweet." This is gonna be a long night.

We arrived at the Love Shop and got out. We opened the door only to find a ceiling high enough for three guys each on stilts on top of each other to reach. And tapestries. Lots and lots of tapestries. Classy. We looked at each other.

"Nervous?" Niki asked.

"Haha. No."

"What's wrong with you? They're celebrities!"

"Who are probably big jerks with really bad B.O.!"

"Becky. Don't be like that. They could be nice."

"Pul-eeze! When pigs fly." Then, I saw them. Connect Three. And Niki started squealing. And my jaw dropped. They were HOT. And Shane looked the best. Wow. They're coming over here! Ohmigosh Ohmigosh OHMIGOSH!

"Hey. I'm Shane Grey." And instantly, everything turned black.


	4. More Time With The Popstar

Hey guys. Remember to review! And keep up with my bff ohhmyyjonass's story Arranged Heartbreak and Heartache. Or maybe it's the other way around... Read and review please and thank you. I DO NOT own Connect Three. I DO own Becky and Niki.

Becks

Chapter 4: More Time With The Popstar

"Are you okay?" I heard a deep voice from the darkness I could see. I opened my eyes slowly and saw a gorgeous guy standing over me. It was Shane Grey.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." He helped me up and looked into my eyes. He had deep, brown eyes. I could see into him. He was beautiful. He smiled at me and put his hand out as if to shake hands.

"Shane Grey."

"Oh. Uhh... Becky Neufeld. Pleased to meet you."

"Same to you, Becky." I blushed. He went to go talk to Jason and Nate. Niki caught my attention.

"What's wrong with you?" I glared at her and then Shane came back with Jason and Nate. Shane slid his arm under mine and we walked to the table where their parents were sitting.

Niki stood there as Shane escorted me to my seat. I had totally forgotten about her until she came escorted by Jason himself on her left and Nate on her right. It was her dream come true. Not just one Grey, but TWO. She was absolutley estatic! She and the guys came over and Jason pulled out her chair to let her sit. But just as Niki was about to sit down, Nate pulled it out farther causing her to fall on her butt. I have to admit it was funny. Jason picked her up and pulled her chair out again and she sat down Their parents gave Nate a stern look. Shane pulled out my chair. He sat beside me. I saw Niki and Jason and Nate at the other end of the table. We looked at each other and started laughing. Shane got my attention by asking what my favorite band is.

"What?"

"What's your favorite band?"

"Uhh... Actually I have two."

"Two?"

"Yeah. One that's my favorite right now, and one that has always been my favorite band. My favorite right now is Death Cab for Cutie. My forever favorite is Relient K."

"I like Switchfoot and The Beatles."

"Ahh. Well, in my opinion, Switchfoot got realy old really fast. But The Beatles, they're classic. And they can never get old, because they ARE old."

"Haha. Man, you're funny."

"You should have seen me when I went to Figurative Language camp last year. People didn't know which type of irony I was using."

"There's a Figurative Language camp?"

"Yeah! And a Punctuation camp too!"

"What?"

"Sarcasm."

"Oh. Haha. I get it. You were being sarcastic. Haha." I turned so Shane couldn't see me and mouthed the word 'wow'. This was going to be a long night.


	5. No BO At All

Hey, guys. Tell me how it is so far. And remember to read ohhmyyjonass's story, for it is the bomb. I DO NOT own Connect Three. I DO own Becky. Well, it's me. So I guess I do own me. Enjoy!

Becks

Chapter 5: No B.O. At All

Me and Shane talked some more before ordering. He ordered a steak with a baked potato. I ordered Fettuchini Alfredo with a Caesar salad.

"Wow. You're into Alfredo?" Shane laughed.

"Oh yeah. Fettuchini, Linguini, Joe." He laughed soo hard that everyone in the resturaunt looked at us.

"Woops. That was a little loud." Shane was trying to hide under a menu.

"Just a tad. But I'm glad you, of all people, think I'm funny."

"Why me of all people?"

"Cuz' everyone says you're funny. So if an encredibly good looking-I mean funny guy thinks I'm funny, then I'm getting somewhere."

"You wanna be a comedian?"

"What? Oh, no. I want to be a musician. Or an actress. Either/or."

"Really? Sing me something."

"Uhh. In your dreams."

"If you sung to me, _you_ would be."

"Well..."

"If you can't sing in front of me, how can you sing in front of millions of people?"

"Good point. But I don't know what to... I mean, I haven't prepared anything. I didn't... warm up. I gotta..."

"Oh, come on," he interrupted. "Just do it. You might feel better afterwards."

"Well, okay. But not in front of all these people."

"Where then?"

"Uhh. Outside?"

"It's cold."

"Okay. Bathroom?"

He laughed. "Guys or girls?"

"Girls."

"Or guys."

"Fine. As long as NO ONE comes in."

"I can do that." And he grinned. Good God.


	6. American Idol Audition

Hey. So let me know what you want to happen for the next few chapters. I DO NOT own Connect Three or Mr. Grey. I DO own Becky. Cuz' it's me. So, enjoy!

Becks

Chapter 6: American Idol Audition

"Okay. We're here. Now, can I just get this over with?"

Shane laughed. "Hey. If you can sing in a guys bathroom, you can sing anywhere."

"Kay. Umm. This is my favorite song to sing. Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade.

The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting

Could it be that we have been this way before.

I know you don't think that I am trying

I know you're wearing down to the core

But hold your breath

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you

Over again

Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day

I swear it's true

Because a girl like you is impossible to find

You're impossible to find

This is not what I intended

I always swore to you I'd never fall apart

You always thought that I was stronger

I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start

Oh, but hold your breath

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you

Over again

Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day

I swear it's true

Cuz' a girl like you is impossible to find

It's impossible

So breathe in so deep

Breathe me in

I'm yours to keep

And hold on to your words

Cuz' talk is cheap

And remember me tonight

When you're asleep

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you

Over again

Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day

I swear it's true

Because a girl like you is impossible to find

Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you

Over again

Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day

I swear it's true

Because a girl like you is impossible to find

You're impossible to find

He just stood there. Speechless. Then he came over to me. And he was about one inch from my face. And he closed his eyes. And I closed mine. And then he kissed me. He held his lips there for what felt like a minute before releasing. Then he kissed me again. And again.

"Oh my word!" We turned and saw Shane's dad staring at us in disbelief. Maybe because we were in the guys bathroom. But I am pretty sure it was because Shane's hands were around my waist.

"Dad! I can explain!"

"You can explain later! We are just going to go back to the table and pretend nothing happened because nothing _did _happen. Do I make myslef clear, Shane Adam Grey?"

"Yes, dad." Shane looked at me and smiled but stopped when Mr. Grey grabbed my arm and pulled me to the door of the bathroom. He turned to Shane.

"Shane. Stay there. I need to talk to you." He opened the door and pushed me out. "Go back to the table." And I did as I was told. Because you don't mess with an angry father.


	7. Not Cool Anymore

Hey guys. Thanks for reading. Tell me what you think should happen next. And thank you to Miss Princess Of Randomness for reviewing. I DO NOT own Shane or The Carlyle. I DO own Becky, Niki and Adam.

Becks

Chapter 7: Not Cool Anymore

I walked back tot he table and didn't say anything. I pretended nothing happened. I kept looking at the bathroom door thinking they were going to come out. The waitress came and asked me if I wanted dessert.

"Uhh... No thanks."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Alright."

I kept waiting for Shane. He didn't come out. I got tired of waiting and went into the bathroom to look for him.

"Excuse me, Miss. This is the boys' room." An old man was standing by the sink.

"Sorry, sir. I was just looking for someone." I looked around and it was empty except for the man. I decided to leave. I walked back to the table and then walked over to Niki.

"Hey. Umm. I'm gonna go."

"What? Why? What happened?"

"This is just how I expected it to be. Shane's self-centered. I sang for him in the bathroom, and he date-ditched me."

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!"

"Me too. This just isn't cool anymore."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No. Actually, I would prefer it if you stayed. You should stay. Have a good time. You deserve it. You won this thing. Have fun. I'll see you later."

"Okay. Bye, Becks." I walked out of the restaurant and looked out onto the busy street. There was no chance I was going to get a cab. It was New York, after-all.I decided to thing was, I had no idea where I was going. I mean, I knew where the hotel was, but not the street name or where in New York it was. So I started walking down the street. I pulled out my iPod and plugged in, just to try to forget about stupid Shane, the kiss, even going there. It never would have happened if Niki hadn't have won that stupid contest. In my distress, I started to cry.

"Hey, are you okay?" I stopped and turned to look at whoever was talking to me.

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine. Where are you going? I can walk you." The guy that had taken even a slight interest in me was wearing straight leg jeans, with a long sleeved blue shirt that showed off his muscles. Also, in-hand, was a half burnt cigarette.

"No thanks."

"No, it's alright. I don't mind. Besides, I know this place. Where you heading?"

"Uhh... The Carlyle."

"Upper east side. Nice. I know where that is."

"I can find it myself, thanks."

"I can bet you've never been to upper east side. You _will _need an escort."

"Alright."

"My name's Adam. Yours?"

"That's on a need to know basis."

"Whatever floats your boat. What are you doing out here all alone?"

"My best friend won a contest to meet Connect Three and dragged me here involintarily and I met... one. And he date-ditched me."

"That sucks. Did he kiss you?"

"That's confidentail."

"Okay, whatever." We kept walking and I just looked down at the sidewalk. "Looks like we're here." I looked up and say it. The Carlyle. Thank God.

"Thanks." I started to walk inside and I felt Adam's grasp on my arm. He swung me backwards and before I knew it, he had kissed me. I pulled away and slapped him across the face. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Just saying goodbye, baby."

"I am NOT _your _baby. If I EVER see you again, I will call the police. Now, get lost!"

"Whatever." And Adam walked away. I turned around and walked inside. I ran over to the elevator and pushed the up button. Just as I pressed it, the doors opened. And right there, in front of me, was Shane Grey. He looked up at me and stared into my eyes.

"Becky." I pressed the up button again and another elevator came. I got in and pushed the button for my floor. Shane came to the doors and looked at me as I started crying. The dorrs closed and I went up. When they opened, I walked to my door and walked inside. I plopped onto my bed and got under the covers. And with my clothes on and everything, I fell asleep, wishing that it was all a dream.


End file.
